thegoodplacefandomcom-20200213-history
Six Feet Under Par: A Chip Driver Mystery
Six Feet Under Par: A Chip Driver Mystery is a fiction book written by Brent Norwalk, post-mortem, circa. 2019. It encompasses several subgenres of fiction, including spy novel, murder mystery, and political thriller. Its characters are loosely based on the residents of the Good Place in Season 4. Synopsis Unknown Plot Pages 1-10 Detective Chip Driver falls in love with the beautiful Scarlett Pakistan; however, she is promptly murdered by Luis, despite his innate admiration for Chip. Chip manages to uncover the murderer's identity by page 10. Pages 10+ Unknown Characters * 'Chip Driver: '''the protagonist, loosely based on Brent. A detective, golf player, quarterback for the Chicago Bears, and the "world's strongest president." Romantically interested in Scarlett. Drives a 1968 Cadillac. * '''Scarlett Pakistan: '''Chip's love interest, based on Tahani. The "type of girl you couldn't take in all at once or you'd die. You had to take her in bit by bit, like a great work of art, like the Louvre. Her brown eyes were as brown as the brownest crayon. She had legs like Jessica Rabbit from that movie. Her long, flowing locks smelled like the moon at twilight on a par four." She is also said to have "huge ones" and an accent like the Queen of England's. Presumably murdered by Luis. * "'Four-Eyed" Igby: 'a cowardly character based on Chidi. Wears glasses and sweater vests, and "never does anything spontaneous or cool." Also "probably dry-humps books." * '''Luis: '''the valet and Scarlett's murderer. Admires Chip more than his own father. His reasoning for murdering Scarlett is unclear. * '''The surgeon-general: '''a minor character, noted for using the term "pants-tent." Publication and release A book signing was organized by the author, with Simone Garnett and Tahani Al-Jamil scheduled to compliment the book onstage. However, the event was canceled last-minute due to negative feedback to the novel and an outbreak of violence between Norwalk and his ethics professor, Chidi Anagonye. With the planned book signing, the novel also became available for purchase in the Good Place at US$65.00 / CA$87. However, the lack of both positive reviews and currency in the Afterlife implies that Eleanor and Michael terminated sales of the novel. Response While the book's cover states that it "would've been a #1 ''New York Times bestseller," it received very negative feedback in the Good Place community for its inherent racism, sexism, misogyny, and offensive portrayals of neighborhood residents. Simone Garnett described the character descriptions as "not exactly flattering," among other things. Critical acclaim * "I didn't think it was possible to write a book as awful as this... I literally didn't think humans were capable of such racist, sexist poppycock." -Tahani Al-Jamil, bestselling author of ''Get Out of the Spotlight'' Quotes * "Chip gazed at the sexy outline of the murder victim on the floor. 'What a waste of curves,' he growled. He checked his Rolex watch (which was real) - it was almost golf o'clock, so the case would have to wait. Good thing he'd already solved it." (page 10) Trivia * Norwalk is dressed like a pilot in his author photo because he likes Top Gun. * This is the second book written by a character in the series (the first being Tahani Al-Jamil's Get Out of the Spotlight). __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Books